A Gundam Christmas Carol
by Destiny's Vision
Summary: A story I wrote after watching A Muppet Christmas Carol. Please R/R.
1. A Gundam Scrooge

Chapter One: A Gundam Scrooge 

Snow fell upon the streets of the city. Children ran through the snow, crying out in joy. Their parents followed, smiling and talking about the holiday coming the following day. It was the best of holidays. It was Christmas.

Everyone was enjoying this time of year. The time when family and friends came together. The time when people bought gifts for each other. The time when people held parties, to celebrate the best of days. Yes, everyone was enjoying this time of year.

Everyone, except one.

Herro Yuey now sat in his apartment, typing away at his laptop. Many people saw this as strange. It had been two years since the Great War, one year since the war with Marimaya. And yet, Herro worked as if a war was still going on.

He was also trying to ignore the outside world. Herro never really liked Christmas. Maybe it was because he never understood the holiday. But who could, if they were raised to be the perfect soldier.

" A waste of time and money." He muttered. "When people could be doing something useful, like their jobs." Herro became irritated as he thought more and more about the holiday. " Everyone is getting off work for Christmas." He said. " Wufei and the other Preventors are getting off. Lucrezia and Milliardo are coming back from the Terra-Forming Project, just to celebrate on their home planet. Even that darn woman is getting off from her peace-keeping ways to celebrate Christmas." But, at that mention, Herro stopped typing. He sat still for a moment, then looked up at the ceiling. " Relena…" he sighed. 

The name sent a chill up his spine, like nothing else did. He wouldn't admit it, but over the years, he had fallen in love with the Vice Foreign Minister. Her long hair, her strong will, her beautiful voice, he loved them all. But, unfortunately, he couldn't tell her. This was because of two reasons. First, he thought telling her he loved her made him look weak. And, there was the reason he would only tell a dead man. He was afraid. Afraid she wouldn't feel the same way. 

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on his door. He got up, walked to the door, and opened it. He was surprised. He now stood face to face with Relena. " Merry Christmas, Herro." Relena greeted. " Hello, Relena." Herro replied, making sure not to give the same greeting. " Why are you here?" " To visit." Relena said. " And to give you this." She then handed him a small, white envelope, with his name on it. " What is it?" Herro asked. " An invitation, silly!" Relena said. " You're invited to my Christmas party." Herro raised an eyebrow. " Christmas party?" Herro asked. " Yes." Relena said. " It's a private party. I'm holding it for you, the other Gundam Pilots, and their loved ones. We'd love it if you'd come." A disgusted look came over Herro's face, as he turned away. " I can't come."

Relena looked shocked. " Why ever not?" she asked. " I'm busy." Herro said. " That can't be!" Relena argued. " Surely you don't have a job that makes you work on Christmas."

By this time, Relena had walked into Herro's apartment, not letting him stop her. Then, she saw the laptop. " Herro Yuey." Relena scolded. "Two years since the Great War, one year since the war with Marimaya, and you still work like you're in a war. All of this is useless." She then closed the laptop, shutting it down, which made Herro very angry. 

" Herro," Relena said, " You need to get on with your life. The wars are over. You don't need to live like this anymore."

" Don't you tell me how to live!" Herro snapped. " And for one thing, I don't want to go to a stupid party, especially if it's for celebrating such a stupid holiday! If you ask me, Christmas is a waste of time and money, when people could be doing something useful. Instead, they get off work to be with their loved ones. It's stupid! Why, I'll kiss your brother before I go to a party for such a stupid holiday, let alone celebrate it!" 

For a moment, Relena was silent. Then, a look of anger came over her face. " Fine then!" she said angrily. " Stay here. Don't come to the party, or even celebrate Christmas! You can sulk in your bitterness for all I care!" She then stormed to the door. But, as she opened it, she turned around and shouted, " And if you ask me, you're no different than Ebenezer Scrooge!" She then ran out, slamming the door.

For a moment, Herro felt sorry for making Relena mad, but soon brushed it away. He then turned his laptop back on and continued typing. But, his eyes kept wondering to the invitation. But, he quickly looked back at his laptop. But, curiosity got the better of him, as he finally opened the envelope. Inside was a card. On the front was a beautiful Christmas tree. As he opened the card, he saw there was writing inside. It said, " Please come to Miss Relena Peacecraft's 'Thank You Gundams' Christmas party!" Further reading said that the party was on Christmas Day, from 9:00 a.m. to 10:00 p.m. It consisted of a Christmas breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It would also have games, music, and dancing. Now, Herro tossed the invitation away and continued typing.

Herro worked late into the night, until about 11:30. He then shut down his laptop and took a shower. Afterward, he got on his pajamas and got into his bed. But, before he went to sleep, he mumbled, " Christmas. Baahhh!" He then went to sleep.


	2. A Sad Past

Chapter Two: A Horrid Past

He was asleep for about half an hour. But then, even though he was asleep, he could sense that someone was there. His eyes darted open, to see a man he thought was dead. It was Doctor J.

" Doctor J.?" Herro asked sleepily, as he sat up. " Yes, Herro." Doctor J. said. " I have come to see you." " But," Herro said, " I thought you were dead." " I am." Doctor J. said. " I have come back from the dead to warn you." " Warn me?" Herro asked. " Warn me of what?" "Warn you of your current future." Doctor J. said. " For if it doesn't change, your fate will be the same as mine." " Same as yours?" Herro asked. " What do you mean?" 

" Herro," Doctor J. said, " In my life, I have done a great many sins. Because of this, I have been condemned to the depths of Hell for all eternity. You are also destined for this fate, unless you change."

Herro gave the man a weird look. " How do I know you aren't a dream?" he asked. " This is not a dream, Herro." Doctor J. said. " And I say the truth. You must change." Herro was silent. Then, he asked, " What must I do?" "Tonight," Doctor J. said, 

" You will be visited by three spirits. They will be the ones who will save you. The first spirit shall come when the clock strikes one." And then, Doctor J. simply disappeared.

Herro looked around. He was gone. Then, he sighed. " I've been working too hard." He sighed. " I need to get some sleep." He then layed back down, and went to sleep. 

He slept for an hour. Then, his digital clock struck one. Suddenly, there was a flash that woke Herro up. He sat up, and looked to his side. He then saw something that made him gasp. Floating beside him, was the little girl he killed years ago.

" Y.. you?" Herro asked. " B.. but, you're dead." " I come in this form because it is a form you know from your past." The girl said. " I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. Come, and let us see what has already been." " Why should I see my past?" Herro asked. " How can my past help change my future?" " Let me assure you," the spirit said. " It is imperative that you come with me. Your past will give great help in saving you from your future." Herro was silent. Then, he asked, " What must we do?" 

Suddenly, Herro's bedroom window opened, letting in a cold breeze. He then got an idea. " Spirit," he said. " I am only human. I will surely fall." " If you take my hand," the spirit said, " You will not fall, but will fly." Herro looked at the girl, then reluctantly took her small hand in his.

Suddenly, he was lifted off his bed. He then flew out the window with the spirit. The two flew over the dark, sleeping city. Then, Herro saw a bright light growing at the end of the city. " Spirit," Herro asked, " What is that light? It can't be dawn." " It is the past." the spirit said. Then, the light seemingly exploded. Then, a wall of light came straight at them. There was a great flash.

Now, Herro and the spirit flew over a very familiar city. " I know this place." Herro said. " This is the colony I grew up on." 

" Yes." The spirit said. " And I suppose you recognize the building we are about to enter." Then, the two began to float down. Herro looked down to see a large, white building. He instantly recognized it. " This is the lab I trained in as a child." He said. As they came down, they slipped through the roof.

Now, they landed on the floor of a large room. In the room were various weights, hurtles, a gymnastics horse, and loops to jump through. " This was my training room." Herro said. " This is were Doctor J. turned me into a soldier." " Yes." The spirit said. 

" I suppose you recognize the boy entering the room." Herro looked to his side, to see a boy entering the room. A boy he knew all too well. " My God." Herro said. " It's me." 

Sure enough, a six year old Herro Yuey entered the room. Then, he broke out into a run. He then jumped over six hurtles, jumped through seven loops, and did a magnificent flip over the horse. Then, he layed on his back, and lifted weights nearly twice the weight a normal six year old could lift. After that, he walked back to the doorway, where a younger Doctor J. stood. " Sir." The young Herro said. " I have completed my routine, sir." " Very good, Herro." Doctor J. said. " Do it ten more times." " Yes sir." Herro said. " I remember it so well." The present Herro said. " Six hurtles, seven loops, flip over the horse, and lift the weights." 

" Yes." the spirit said. " Let us watch, as time goes on." 

Now, Herro watched as his younger self aged. In the end, he saw his fifteen year old self walk to an older Doctor J. " Sir?" Herro asked. " Yes?" Doctor J. asked. " I would like to make a suggestion." Herro said. " Go on." Doctor J. said. " Sir," Herro said. "I seem to of outgrown the hurtles we normally use. With your permission, I would like to go continue practicing my jumping abilities at the colony cemetery. There are over two hundred tombstones, and over seventy statues. They would be perfect for jumping over." Doctor J. put his hand on his chin, thinking. " All right." He said. " That is a good idea, Herro. Yes, go to the cemetery. Come back when you believe you've trained enough." " Yes sir." The younger Herro said. He then walked out of the room. " Let us follow him." the spirit said.

Then the two appeared outside the building. As the younger Herro came out, the two began to float behind him, following him. As they did so, Herro noticed that the buildings around him were decorated for Christmas. And, like him, the younger Herro looked disgusted.

Then the two appeared in a cemetery. Now, Herro was surrounded in tombstones. Snow was falling upon the ground. Then, he heard the sound of footsteps in the snow. He turned to see his younger self jumping over every tombstone he could find. He watched, and folded his arms, proud of himself. 

Then, the younger Herro stopped, when he heard something. It was the sound of clapping. He turned around to see a woman about his age, clapping. He walked up to her and asked, " What are you clapping about?" " Why, you of course!" the woman said. 

" You have excellent jumping abilities." Herro looked at her, and muttered, " Thank you." The woman then held out her hand. " I'm Cassandra." she said. " What's your name?" At that moment, the younger Herro remembered an important rule Doctor J. had taught him. Never tell anyone your real name. " Robert." Herro lied. He then shook her hand.

" From that day on," Herro said. " Cassandra would come and watch me jump. We became… friends." " Yes." The spirit said. " But now, let us see another Christmas, when Cassandra tried to make your friendship even more." " No." Herro objected. 

" I don't wish to see that Christmas." 

But then, time shifted to a year later. Now, a year older Herro and Cassandra sat on two tombstones. " You did a great job today, Robert." Cassandra said. " Thank you, Cassandra." Herro replied. Then, Cassandra stood up. " Robert," Cassandra began, " We've been friends for a while now, and I've really enjoyed the friendship. But, I believe we can make it something more. You see Robert, I… I love you. I just want to know, do you love me too?" Herro was silent. Then, he stood up and turned away. " No."

Cassandra was shocked. A few tears ran down her cheek. 

" Why?" she asked. " Why do you not love me? Am I ugly? Am I below your social class? Why?!" " Cassandra," Herro began, " The reason I don't love you is because I don't have time for love. You see, I'm a soldier, and I constantly train and get assigned missions. Thus, I have no time for love."

Cassandra was silent for a moment. Then, a look of anger came over her face. " I don't believe you." She said. " Love is the greatest thing a person can have, the greatest feeling a person can experience. And yet, you're saying you'd trade that for a job in a military?" Herro was silent, then slowly nodded. " Well then," Cassandra said, starting to cry again, " If that's the way you feel, then I guess you don't deserve love." Cassandra then began to walk away. But then, she stopped and turned around. " Goodbye Robert." She said. " May you one day become a better man." She then walked away from the cemetery.

The younger Herro kept an emotionless face. But, the present Herro was much different. For the first time in his life, a lone tear ran down his cheek. " I didn't show it," Herro said, " But I did want to love her. But, I knew I couldn't." " You were wrong." The spirit said. " You could of brought her into your life, rather than push her away from it." Herro turned away from the spirit. Suddenly, the cemetery grew dark. Herro looked around. " What is this?" he asked. " This is a Christmas you know very well." the spirit said. " One that reminded you of a young soul you killed." Herro turned to the spirit, with fear in his eyes. " No!" he exclaimed. " Please, don't show me that Christmas. I… I can't handle it." 

But then, Herro heard footsteps in the snow. He turned to see his younger self walking through the cemetery. And he looked very depressed. Suddenly, he stopped. He had heard something. He had heard crying. He looked to his side, to see a man and a woman crying at a tombstone. Also, growing by the tombstone, was a group of flowers that seemed to be familiar to Herro. 

So, the younger Herro walked to the two adults. " What's wrong?" he asked. " Who are you crying about?" The woman looked up at Herro. " Our daughter rests here." she said. " I'm sorry." Herro apologized. " We are too." the man said. " I only wish we could have been there with her when the disaster happened." " Disaster?" Herro asked, intrigued. " It was a few years ago." the woman said. " We used to live in an apartment complex next to a military base. My husband worked there. One night, we left our daughter and her dog at our apartment so we could go out for a private dinner. We were out for about an hour. Then, as we came home, we saw the fire. The base had been sabotaged. And worst of all, so had the apartment complex. Our daughter died in the fires."

The younger Herro's eyes were now wide with fear, remembering the night the woman had described. Then, he recognized the flowers. They were the same kind that the girl gave him the day she died. " This was her favorite holiday." the man said. " We always pay our respects around this time." The man then looked up at the sky. " If there's one thing I hope," the man said, " It's that the person who did this pays!" " I understand." Herro said. Then, he ran away from the two.

Now, as the younger Herro ran away, the present Herro showed emotions he had never shown in his life. He now cried in his hands, feeling guilty, and ashamed, that he caused so much sadness. He looked up at the spirit, and asked, " Why? Why do you torture me by showing these things? Do you enjoy it?" " I do not wish to torture you." the spirit said. " These are the shadows of the past, that were meant to be. They were caused by you. Don't blame me." " Leave me!" Herro snapped. " Leave me alone." " As you wish." the spirit said. " Goodbye, Herro Yuey." 

For a moment, Herro continued to cry in his hands. Then, he looked up to see that he was back in his bedroom. Then, he thought of something. He looked to see that his digital clock had just stuck two. He looked around, expecting to see another spirit. But, he saw no one. He made a sigh of relief, and began to lie down. 


	3. A Tragic Present

Chapter Three: A Tragic Present

Suddenly, his living room was filled with light. Then, Herro heard a familiar voice. " Ha ha ha! Come out, and know me better man!" " Oh God." Herro groaned. " Not him." He then got up and walked into his living room.

All the lights were lit up. All the furniture had been replaced by a long table. On it were the foods of a Christmas feast. And at the front of the table was the man Herro dreaded. Duo Maxwell.

" Hey Herro!" he greeted. He then walked up to Herro and gave him a friendly slap on the back. " Merry Christmas!" he said cheerfully. Herro gave him a weird look. Then, he looked disgusted when he realized who he was. " Ghost of Christmas past, right?" he asked. " Boy, you're smart." The spirit kidded. " Look," Herro said. " I don't know what my problem is, or why you spirits have to come to me, but I'd like you all to leave and let me sleep!" 

" Oh, don't be so grumpy." The spirit said. " Come on. Lets go out, have some fun, go to some parties, eat some food, meet some girls." " I will do nothing of the sort!" Herro snapped. " Man, how am I going to get you to come with me?" the spirit asked. " Hey, I got it! Now I may be just a spirit, but I know something you've wanted to do to the real Duo. So, I give you this proposition. Come with me, and I will allow you to pull my braid." Herro lifted an eyebrow. He wouldn't admit it, but he had had urges to pull Duo's long braid. For a moment, he was silent. Then, he sighed, and reluctantly took the braid in his hand. He then gave it a hard yank. " Ooowww!" the spirit yelled. " I said you could pull it, not yank it off." Herro made a small smirk.

Then, the two appeared outside the apartment building. It was still dark. " Herro Yuey," the spirit said, " Welcome to Christmas Morning!" At that moment, the darkness turned to light, as night became day. Then, people appeared out of nowhere.

Now, kids ran through the snow-covered streets, crying out in joy, with their parents following. " Look at this Herro." The spirit said, as the two began to walk forward. " Children playing, parents talking, couples kissing. Isn't it wonderful?" " No." Herro said. " I can think of a thousand different things these people could be doing that is more useful." " Well, so can they." The spirit said. 

" But this is the time when people don't do those things. This is the time for people to enjoy life, have fun, and celebrate the best of times." " A waste…" Herro muttered. " You know," the spirit said, " I know someplace where we could have a lot more fun."

Then, the two appeared in front of a large mansion. " This is Relena's mansion." Herro said. " This was where she was going to hold her… Christmas party." A look of disgust came over his face. " Well," the spirit said, " What do you say we join the party." Then, the two seemingly walked through the closed front door.

Inside was a lively party. Everyone was talking about the holiday, and the anniversary of the end of the wars. Herro's eyes first set upon a group of young men he knew. They were the other Gundam pilots. " Why don't we see how your friends are doing." The spirit said. The two then walked up to the group of young men. It didn't surprise Herro to see that he wasn't there, but it did surprise him when he saw that Quatra wasn't there either. But, he mearly brushed the thought away, and listened to the men talk.

" This is a fine party." Troaw said. " Yeah." Duo replied. 

" Relena does know how to run a great party." " Yes." Milliardo said. " But I know someone who could ruin it all." " Please," Wufei said. " Don't talk about about him." " Aww, come on guys," Duo said. " He's not that bad." " Oh really." Milliardo said. " Well, in my opinion, he's the meanest and most bitter person I ever met. Why, you should hear what he did to Relena yesterday. I should punch him for what he did." " Well," Troaw said. " I guess that's all we can expect. I mean, that is Herro you know."

The second Herro heard his name, a bit of sadness ran through him. He never thought his fellow pilots could hate him so much. " Well," the spirit said uneasily. " Why don't we see how the ladies are doing."

So, the two walked past the men to a group of men. They were basically the girlfriends of the Gundam pilots, with the exceptions of Relena, Lady Une, and Marimaya. Again, Herro was surprised when he saw that Dorothy was not there also. It was getting a bit weird, but he again brushed the idea away and listened. The women were talking, all looking happy. All, except for Relena. She now sat in a chair, looking sad and depressed. 

" Miss Relena," Marimaya asked. " What's wrong?" " Oh, it's nothing." Relena said. " I'm just… thinking." " Please Relena." Sally-Po said. " Tell us what's troubling you. It's hurts to keep things inside that make you sad." 

" I know." Relena said sadly. " It's… it's just Herro. I wish he could have come." " Now Relena," Hilde said. " You know that Herro would never come to a party like this, let alone any social gathering." " She's right." Catherine said. " It's just Herro's nature." 

" I know." Relena sighed. " It's just… yesterday, I went to invite him to the party." " That was nice of you." Marimaya said. " That's what I thought." Relena said. " But when I got there, he said he was too busy to come. I didn't believe him, so I walked in. Then, I saw his laptop. He was working on things he had worked on during the wars. I told him the work was now useless, and I turned it off. That made him very angry. Then,… he yelled me out of his apartment."

" Why that arrogant soldier!" Lady Une said. " How dare he yell at you! You of all people don't deserve to be yelled at." 

" Yeah!" Hilde agreed. " I wouldn't stand for such a thing. Why, if he did something like that to me, I send Duo out to give him a God of Death punch!" " Miss Relena," Marimaya asked. " I personally don't see how you can deal with such a man." " I know." Relena said. " But I guess you can stand anything from a man, if you love him."

" She… loves me?" Herro asked. " Great job, lover boy!" the spirit said, elbowing him in the ribs playfully. Then, Herro did something that he had not done in his life. He made a wide smile. 

" Are you alright?" the spirit asked. " I thought Herro Yuey never smiled." " I'm fine." Herro said. " I've never been so fine in my life! Relena loves me! She really loves me! And… I love her too!"

" Don't you see Herro?" the spirit explained. " This is what Christmas is all about. Without love, Christmas could not exist. It binds us together like nothing else can. And it brings us together at this holiday. But, above all, it doesn't do this only on Christmas. It can bind us together, as a family, throughout the entire year."

Suddenly, Herro understood it. He understood the meaning of Christmas. Then, he regretted all the times he had been mean, selfish, bitter, and heartless. He especially regretted yelling at Relena, and now wished he was really at the party.

Then, Lady Une raised he head and looked around. 

" Where's Quatra and Dorothy?" she asked. " I believe they left fifteen minutes ago." Catherine said. " They said they were going to go get more punch." " That's weird." Hilde said. " We had more than enough drinks last time I checked."

Suddenly, the door to the mansion swung open, to reveal a terrified Dorothy. Her eyes were wide with fear, showing something horrible had happened. Relena immediately ran to Dorothy. " What's wrong?" Relena asked. " What happened?" 

" So horrible!" Dorothy panted. " Quatra… fight…fell…" " Slow down." Relena said. " Take a deep breath, then tell us everything."

Dorothy took a deep breath. " It was so horrible!" she said. " We had just left the party. About ten minutes later, we met up with some muggers. They demanded that we give them all our money, or they would take me for their own purposes. But Quatra wouldn't have it. He fought the men. Then, in an accident, Quatra fell off a bridge." " Oh my God!" Relena exclaimed. " Where is he now?" 

" He's being taken to the local hospital." Dorothy explained. 

" Then that's where we're going." Relena said. Then, everyone began to leave the party.

Then, Herro and the spirit appeared in a hospital waiting room. In it was everyone from the party, siting in chairs, benches, and even the floor. Some looked hopeful. Others looked sad. Some even looked angry. But none compared to Dorothy. She now cried in her hands, as Relena and Lucrezia tried to comfort her.

Then, the doors to an operating room opened to reveal a doctor. Dorothy stood up. " Miss Catalonia," the doctor began. 

" Quatra is alive." Everyone was silent. " But," the doctor continued. " Unfortunately, he has been paralyzed from the neck down. He will most likely be this way for the rest of his life." More tears streamed down Dorothy's face as she heard this. She then ran past the doctor, to see her crippled beloved. 

Herro watched this, then looked at the spirit. The spirit glared at Herro, as if he had caused the accident. " What are you looking at?" he asked. " I didn't cause this." " Is that what you think?" the spirit asked. " I suppose you think the muggers are the one's to blame?" " Of course." Herro said. " They were the one's that made Quatra fall off a bridge." " Well, you're wrong!" the spirit said. 

" Yes, the muggers caused Quatra's injury, but the one that caused the entire accident was you!" " Impossible!" Herro argued. " How can that be?" " You know, Herro," the spirit said. " Quatra and Dorothy didn't leave the party to get more punch. They left to try to find you, and try to get you to come to the party." " That can't be!" Herro argued. " They know I'd say no." " Yes, they knew that." The spirit said. " But they didn't care. All they knew was you were a friend in need, and they cared enough to help." Herro listened to this, then looked at the doors of the operating room. 

" My God." He said. " What have I done? Because of my bitterness, a great man's life has been ruined." Then, Herro looked at the spirit. " Spirit," he asked. " Will Quatra live?" The spirit closed his eyes. " I see his guardian, Rashid." He said. " He is kneeling by a tombstone. He is crying. It is a cry of such sadness and despair. He cries for the loss of what he believes was his greatest friend. Yes, if the future is not changed, the young man will die. But, it will not be because of his paralysis." But before Herro could ask what the spirit meant, the two disappeared. 

A moment later, the two appeared in a large cemetery. " Why are we here, Spirit?" Herro asked. " This is where ( cough, cough) you will meet the ( cough) final spirit." The spirit said. Herro looked at the spirit. He looked as if he had aged about sixty years. His hair was now gray. His skin was wrinkled and pale. He looked like an old man. " Spirit," Herro asked. " Do you age?" " Not really." The spirit answered. " My form now shows that my time with you is coming to an end. I believe I will be gone when the clock strikes one." Then, in the distance, bells started to ring, and began to count up to the official time.

One, two, three,

" But spirit," Herro said. " You can't leave! I can learn so much from you!" " There is nothing else you can learn from me." The spirirt said. " Now, you will meet the final spirit who will help you. He is the one known as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come."

Four, five, six,

" You mean future." Herro said. " Yes." The spirit said. " He shall show you what will happen if you are not to change."

Seven, eight, nine,

"Thank you, Spirit!" Herro said. " Thank you for all the help you've given me! You've changed me, into a better man!" 

" You're welcome." The spirit said. " May you live on, and be well. Goodbye, Herro Yuey."

Ten, eleven, twelve.

Then, the spirit was surrounded by sparkles of light, as he began to laugh, and say, " Go to him, and know him better man!" And then, he disappeared.


	4. A Devastating Future

Chapter Four: A Devastating Future

Herro looked around. The spirit was gone. He began to walk forward. Then, he heard footsteps in the snow behind him. He jumped, making a one hundred-eighty degree turn. He now faced a black robed figure. But, after a closer look, he could see the face of Wufei under the black hood. " Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" Herro asked. The spirit slowly nodded. " Then I am to go with you." Herro said. The spirit again nodded. " Spirit," Herro said. " I fear and respect you more than any specter I have met tonight. I know that from you, I will get the greatest help in saving me." The spirit stayed silent. " Do you not speak?" Herro asked. Then, the spirit put one hand on Herro's shoulder, and pointed forward with the other. " Oh, yes." Herro said, realizing what the spirit meant. " We must go. The night is young, and I have much to learn." Then, the two walked forward, and disappeared.

Then, the two appeared in an area that made Herro gasp. It had been the city that Herro had lived in. But now, Herro was surrounded by devastation. Once tall buildings were now piles of ruble. Only a few buildings even stood.

" What happened here?" Herro asked. The spirit said nothing. Then, Herro heard what sounded like laughter. He looked down a street between two large piles of ruble, to see a man surrounded by two other men and a woman. " I see you have all returned to me, with treasures I hope." The man in the middle said. " So, what do you have for old Joe?" " Oh, I have something great sir." One of the men said. He then pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket. He then handed the cloth to Joe. " It's a piece of one of the Winner Revolution soldier's uniforms." The man said. " I believe it's fine velvet." " Well," Joe said. " We could get a few dollars from it." 

" Well, if you like that," the woman said. " Then I'm sure you'll love this." She then raised a red uniform. " This is a full uniform of one of Master Winner's captains." She said. " That is very nice." Joe said, taking the uniform. " This could fetch us a pretty penny." " But sir," the other man said. " I have something better than both of those." He then pulled a gun out of his pocket. " You've brought me a gun?" Joe asked, a bit irritated. " It's not just any gun, sir." The man said. " It's a gun I had to fight for. It's the General's gun." " That can't be!" Joe said. " It is." The man said. " It has his initials are above the trigger." Joe then took the gun and looked at the area above the trigger. " My God, your right!" Joe exclaimed. 

" There they are. H.Y." Joe then looked up at the others, with a wide smile on his face. " This will more than pay for a trip to a colony." He said. " Come, my friends. Let's trade this in for money. Then, let's get off this planet." They then began to walk away.

After hearing the people, Herro had many questions. 

" Spirit," Herro asked. " What is the Winner Revolution? Who is Master Winner? And who is the one with the initials H.Y.?" The spirit said nothing.

Then, the two appeared in a large room. Herro looked around, and recognized the room to be the headquarters of the world's criminal disaster prevention program, known as the Preventors. Now, standing by the large window to the city, was Lady Une, and, in her wheelchair, Marimaya. " It'll be alright." Marimaya said. " Humanity is strong. We will rebuild." " Maybe." Lady Une said. " But, it won't ever be the same." " We could always move to a colony." Marimaya suggested. " It just won't be the same…" Lady Une mumbled. 

Suddenly, the door to the room opened. Then, Duo, Hilde, Troaw, Catherine, Wufei, Sally-Po, Milliardo, and Lucrezia entered the room. Herro was surprised when he saw he and Quatra were again not present. He then listened to the people talk. " It's over." Duo said. " It's finally over." " How was the funeral?" Lady Une asked. " It… it was beautiful." Catherine said. " It's what they would have wanted." " I still can't believe this had to happen." Troaw said. " Even after a year of it." " I know." Hilde said. " And of all the people to have started this war, I never thought it would have been Quatra." " Quatra?" Herro asked. Then, he got it. The Winner Revolution, Master Winner, he understood them all. All, except for the one with the initials H.Y. " It's quite simple, really." Wufei explained. " Because of his paralysis, he developed sadness, depression, and bitterness, which eventually consumed him, and created the monster we know today." " I can't believe all the things he did." Sally-Po said. " He turned his back on all humanity, destroyed most of the planet, and murdered innocent people. Why, he even killed Relena." " Relena?" Herro asked, horrified. 

" Dead?" " But worst of all," Milliardo said. " He took another man's bitterness, used it against him, and created a monster out of one of our greatest leaders." Everyone bowed their heads at the mention. " Who do they speak of spirit?" Herro asked. The spirit said nothing.

" Well then," Lucrezia said. " I guess it's time to go." " Yes." Milliardo agreed. " Ever since the war started, I've kept a spaceship hidden underground, about fifteen miles from here. It can fit all of us, if you like to join me in leaving this land of destruction." " You would do that for us?" Marimaya asked. " Of course." Milliardo said. " You are all like my family, if not my greatest friends." " Thank you, Milliardo." Lady Une said. 

" Marimaya and I would love to join you." " Alright then." Milliardo said. " Let's go. It's time we left this poor, forsaken planet." With that, everyone began to leave the room.

Then, Herro and the spirit appeared in the cemetery they met in. " Why are we here again, spirit?" Herro asked. The spirit then raised his robed arm and pointed out into the cemetery. Herro looked, and saw that two tombstones had been separated from the others. In front of them was a large stone sign. " Do you want me to read those two tombstones?" Herro asked. The spirit slowly nodded.

So, Herro walked slowly to the tombstones. When he got to the stone sign, he bent down and began to read it. It said, " Once they were heroes, then they were villains. But, no matter what, they will always be our greatest friends." Below the message were the carved signatures of Wufei, Troaw, Duo, and Milliardo. Herro was now becoming very afraid, as yet again, he saw no mention about himself. Then, a thought ran through his mind. A thought that scared him to death. He then looked back at the spirit. He stood, watching Herro. He almost asked a question, but stopped, afraid that he might get an answer.

He then walked to the tombstones. The first one was for Quatra. Herro walked by it. The second tombstone was unfortunately incrusted with snow and frost, so he could not see who it was for. This scared Herro even more. He then looked back at the spirit. " This events can be changed!" he shouted, trying to ease his fear. Then, he began to rub the snow and frost off the tombstone. The name began to emerge. Then, it could be seen.

Herro Yuey

Tears flowed from Herro's eyes as he read the tombstone. He then understood it. He was the one the people spoke of with the initials H.Y. He was the General. Though, he couldn't believe he had helped destroy the Earth. He then looked up, to see the spirit, now looking over him. " Spirit!" Herro sobbed. " This can't be! I'm a changed man! I can make this right, can't I? Can't I!?! Oh spirit please, tell me this can be changed! Please!" The spirit was silent. " Please!" Herro shouted, grabbing onto the spirit's robe. 

" Please, tell me! Please, speak to me spirit! Please! Oh, spirit!" Herro cried in the spirit's robe. Then, everything went black. 


	5. A Changed Man

Chapter Five: A Changed Man

Suddenly, Herro opened his eyes, to see his bed's sheets in his hands. He immediately sat up. He was on his bed. He jumped off the bed, surprised. " I'm alive!" Herro exclaimed. " I'm still here." Then, he looked at his clock. It read 7:30 A.M. He ran to his bedroom window and opened it. He stuck his head out, looking for someone. He then saw a young man walking on the sidewalk below him. " Hey, you there!" Herro shouted. The boy stopped and looked up at Herro. "Are you talking to me?" the boy asked. 

" Yes!" Herro said. " Tell me, young man, what day is it?" 

" Excuse me?" the boy asked. " I said, what day is it?" Herro repeated. " Are you from out of town or something?" the boy asked. " It's Christmas Day!" 

" I didn't miss it!" Herro exclaimed, as he came in and closed his window. " I can still change!" Herro then dropped to his knees. 

" Oh, thank you spirits! Thank you Doctor J.! I will change! I will be a better man! I will celebrate Christmas now and throughout the year! But now, I must go. I must go and buy presents for everyone I care about. And then, I will go to the party, and, hopefully, I will make amends with everyone there." 

So, Herro got on his best clothes, and left his apartment. He then began to go to many stores in town, buying gifts. He even went to a jewelers, where he bought a special gift for Relena.

Then, Herro walked to Relena's mansion. As he stopped, he decided to surprise everyone. He then made his meanest look; basically how he looked before now. He then knocked on the door. It was answered by a cheerful Relena. She nearly said hello, but stopped, shock at whom was standing in front of her. " Herro!" she exclaimed. " Relena." Herro calmly greeted back. " Wh…what are you doing here?" Relena asked. " You invited me to this party, correct?" Herro asked. " Well, yes." Relena answered. " But I thought you-" " And it's customary to come to a party you are invited to, correct?" Herro interrupted. " Well, of course." Relena said. " But didn't you say-" " Then if you'll excuse me," Herro said. " I'm going to join my fellow pilots." He then walked away, carrying a large bag, leaving a shocked Relena at the door.

Herro then walked up to the group of Gundam pilots. He was relieved to see that Quatra was still there. The men starred at Herro, surprised. " Hello everyone." Herro said. " I have come to tell you something." Then, Milliardo walked up to Herro, glaring at him. " Look," he said. " This is a place of happiness and joy. We don't need you to ruin it." " You're overreacting." Herro said. 

" You don't know what I am going to say." " Oh, I can guess what you want to say." Milliardo said, in an irritated voice. " You probably want to tell us how useless Christmas is. You know, Relena told me what you said to her, and I'm not about to let you say it to us." " I've not come to give you a lecture." Herro said, in an angry voice. " I've come to say something much more important!" " Then what do you have to say?!" Milliardo asked angrily. " I have come to apologize!" Herro exclaimed. " Well, if you are-"

Milliardo stopped. " A…Apologize?" he stammered. Herro looked at Milliardo, and surprised everyone when he smiled. He then reached into the bag, and pulled out a wrapped present. 

" For you." Herro said, handing Milliardo the gift. He looked at the gift, then looked at Herro. " What is this?" he asked. " A gift." Herro answered. " Open it." Milliardo looked at the gift cautiously. Then, he began to slowly unwrap it. He then opened the box the gift was in. His eyes became wide with surprise. He then pulled out an exact replica of the mask that had made him Zechs Marquise. 

" Why this?" Milliardo asked. " Think of it as a memorial," Herro explained. " For the days when you were not only my enemy, but also my only rival. But those days are over. Millliardo, I say we start over, but not as enemies, but as friends. What do you say?" Herro then held out his hand. Milliardo looked at the hand, and then looked at Herro. Then, he smiled. " Yes," Milliardo said, shaking Herro's hand. " Let us no longer be enemies, but start over as friends." 

Herro then looked at the other pilots. " My friends," he said. 

" For the past few years, I have been a horrible person to all of you. But now, I have changed. But now, I have changed. I would like us to also start over, and perhaps become better friends." Herro then began to walk to each pilot, handing them a gift from his bag. Though, he stopped at Quatra. " Quatra," he asked. " Were you about to go looking for me?" " Well, as a matter of fact, yes." Quatra answered, surprised. " But, how did you know?" " That doesn't matter." Herro said. " I just want you to know that I'm here, and I'm not planning on leaving." At that, Quatra smiled.

After all the pilots got their gifts, Herro walked over to the group of ladies. He then handed each of them a gift.

Then, Herro walked back to Relena, who still stood at the door, amazed at what Herro was doing. " Relena," Herro said. 

" I'm so sorry for the way I've been, especially yesterday. I had no right to yell at you, let alone did you, of all people, deserve it. I just want to know, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Relena looked at Herro, and smiled. " Of course, Herro." She said. " Everyone deserves a second chance; especially when they are willing to admit they were wrong." " Thank you." Herro said. 

" Now, I'll give you your **two **gifts." Relena made a wide smile at that. " First," Herro said, " I give you this." Then, Herro wrapped his arm around Relena, and pulled her into the most passionate kiss a man could give. The two could hear cheers behind them. When he let go of the kiss, Herro starred into Relena's eyes, and said,

" I love you, Relena. I have since the day I met you. I can only hope that you love me too." Relena looked at Herro, and then made the biggest smile of her life. " Oh, Herro, of course I love you!" she exclaimed. " I've always loved you." Herro smiled, knowing he was still not finished. " Those were the two best presents I ever got in my life." Relena sighed. " What do you mean?" Herro asked. 

" That was only one gift." Relena looked confused. " Then, what's the other gift?" she asked.

Then, Herro surprised everyone when he got down on one knee, and got a small black box out of his pocket. He then opened it, to reveal a diamond ring. " Relena," Herro said. " I can promise you now, that I will love you for the rest of my life. So now, I ask you this. Relena Peacecraft, will you marry me?" Relena was silent in shock for a moment. Then, tears of joy began to flow down her face. " Yes!" she exclaimed. " Oh God, yes!" She then threw her arms around Herro. Then, Herro made the biggest smile he had made in his life, and also released a few stray tears. Then, he looked at everyone else at the party. They were starring at then, silent in awe. " What are you all doing?" Herro asked. " It's Christmas! Celebrate!" And with that, everyone cheered.

The day went on just as planned. There were games, music, and even some dancing. And, there was the Christmas breakfast and lunch.

Now, everyone sat at a long table for the Christmas dinner. And at the front, sat Herro and Relena. Everyone became silent as Herro stood up. " Hello everyone." Herro greeted. " Thank you for letting me join you in this celebration for the greatest of holidays. I can imagine what you all have thought of me. Yesterday, Relena gave me an example. She called me Ebenezer Scrooge." Everyone laughed, except Relena. She just blushed. " I know I have been a horrible person for the past few years." Herro continued. " But, last night, two men and a young girl showed me that if I didn't change, a horrible future would follow. So now, I've come with a happier soul, and a thankful heart. So now, I call a toast. Merry Christmas, and god bless everyone!"

And so ends A Gundam Christmas Carol. So, as Herro Yuey would say, Merry Christmas, and God bless everyone! 

THE END 


End file.
